It has been accepted theory in fabric processing that high-shrinkage fabrics (which generally are not desized before being finished), if fed damp directly from their finishing operations to their compressive-preshrinking operations, would not develop sufficient crystallization of finish starches with the result that desired hand and consistent shrinkage stabilization would be lost. Accordingly, it has been universal practice throughout the world to dry such fabrics between the finishing operation and the compressive-preshrinking operation to assure crystallization of the finish starches. Thereafter these fabrics are remoistened before they are introduced to their compressive preshrinking operations.
A major problem in compressive preshrinking of fabrics is to achieve adequate and uniform dampening of dry fabrics before they are presented to their compressive-preshrinking operations. It is inherently more difficult to acquire a uniform moisture penetration in fabrics if one begins with the fabrics dry than it is to control their moisture contents if one begins with the fabrics wet. Further, padders achieve a greater degree of uniformity of moisture penetration throughout fabrics than do spray boxes. Adequate and uniform moistening of fabrics is rarely achievable under ordinary conditions in conventional spray boxes. Accordingly, one object of this invention is to improve adequacy and uniformity of moisture penetration of such a high-shrinkage fabric.
A further object of this invention is to promote efficiency by integrating the finishing and compressive-preshrinking operations.
A still further object of this invention is to resist creep out of the compressively preshrunk fabric.
A still further object of this invention is to improve appearance of the fabric.
A still further object of this invention is to improve the finish of the fabric.
A still further object of this invention is to eliminate drying and remoistening of the fabric between the finishing operation and the compressive-preshrinking operation.
A still further object of this invention is to control the moisture content of the fabric being introduced to a compressive-preshrinking operation.